Day One
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: The doors opened and he stepped out walking down the short hallway, the first thing he saw was a receptionist desk where a pretty woman with dirty blonde hair sat.


_It's temporary - temporary._

The word ran through his heads a million times per minute as Jim sat in his car in the parking lot. He sighed deeply, and knew that he had no real choice it was this job or something even less interesting. This was the life he was presently resigned to as a 21 year old college dropout with no aspirations in life. Maybe he would gain some sort of amazing dream in the future and then he'd have something to work towards, but until then his destiny was working as a Junior Sales Associate at Dunder Mifflin.

Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then he stepped out of his car and made his way into the building. He waved curtly at the security guard and said, "I'm new here – no security risk or anything."

"I don't care." He said and waved Jim on his way. Jim furrowed his brow and stepped into the elevator, he quickly noted that there was no cheesy music and felt the slightest bit of relief. The doors opened and he stepped out walking down the short hallway, the first thing he saw was a receptionist desk where a pretty woman with dirty blonde hair sat.

She was cute and there was no elevator music, so far this job didn't seem too horrible.

He walked up to the desk and taped his finger on it, she woman looked up and smiled lightly. "How can I help you?" She asked quietly.

"Uh, this is my first day here..." He said his voice just a quiet and swallowed feeling slightly out of place.

"Oh!" She said and smiled, "Sorry, there are a lot of people coming in today. You must be Jim."

He nodded and his smile widened, comforted that he was actually supposed to be here. She stuck her hand over the desk and he took it and gently shook it, "Yeah, hi. And you are?"

"I'm Pam, the receptionist." She sighed almost begrudgingly at her title; Jim felt slight warmth as he recognized that she would be someone he could probably get along with. She shook her head and grabbed a Post-It note crumpling it up, "Michael wanted to see you as soon as you got here." She stood, "I'll walk you to his office."

Jim nodded and followed her to the first office across from her desk, she was significantly shorter than him, but he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. The baggy, professional work clothing hid her figure well but Jim could tell that it was a good one. He began to feel like a pig as they walked and he quickly shook his wandering thoughts from his mind.

"Michael," Pam said as she knocked on the door, "Jim Halpert is here."

"Oh, fantastic!" Michael stood up and rushed to the door, he was very average in many ways. He didn't really have any physical qualities that really stood out to Jim, "Hello Jim." He laughed, "Jimmy, JimJim, Jimbo!" He sighed as his laugh faded, Jim turned to Pam and saw an apologetic look on her face. Michael stuck out his head, "Michael Scott, Regional Manager."

Jim shook his head, "It's great to meet you Sir."

"No, no, no. Jim, to you I am just Michael, we are going to be _great_ friends." The dark haired man grinned and returned to his desk, "Okay, so there is not a lot to talk about since you got the 'low-down' from Jan, but it is great to have you here and if you need anything at all just let me know." He smiled and nodded, "Except for like... coffee or sex... you can get all that from Pam!" He laughed again.

Jim furrowed his brow once more and turned to look down at Pam she was glaring at Michael, "Uh..." Jim muttered trying to figure out what he should say in response.

"Michael!" Pam said strictly.

Michael sighed loudly, "It was a joke Pam! Fine, no sex, but she will get you coffee." He clapped his hands together and stood, "Alright, so Pam will show you to your desk now."

Pam walked out of the office, Jim followed her closely. She turned to him and said quickly, "I don't get coffee." She walked to her desk and Jim followed her, looking around trying to figure out where he was supposed to go. "I'm just grabbing your starting username and password for you." She told him as she noticed his confused expression.

Pam walked around to stand with Jim in front of her desk and looked forward to where a man with glasses and an odd expression sat at his desk next to an empty one, she then said, "Enjoy this moment, because you're never going to go back to this time before you met your desk mate Dwight."

Jim laughed as he watched her, butterflies filled his stomach and he grinned. She was something different, he hadn't gotten butterflies from a girl since his seventh grade girlfriend who dumped him after a week, and he'd only gotten butterflies because he'd finally gotten a kiss. She was different, he liked her.

She grinned back and led him to the desk, he placed a slip of paper on his desk and smiled, "so, if you do need anything just let me know, I'll be right there for the rest of the day." She pointed to the receptionist desk, "and I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to."

Jim nodded and smiled, "I'll do that."

She returned his smile and walked back to her desk. Jim looked down and smiled lightly, after less than five minutes he'd already found something that would bring him into work each day. It may have seemed weird since he'd known her for such a short time but he could see himself dating her, maybe even see her walking down the aisle in white dress.

It was strange, he'd never really been a romantic but there was something about her that had drawn that romantic out.

"Jim Halpert," Jim turned at his name and saw the man Pam had referred to as Dwight.

"Yes...?" Jim said slowly, this guy had only said two words to him and he already seemed weird.

"I know that company already gave you a security clearance but I'm going to need to see you in the conference room at 300 hours to conduct my one test." He explained.

Jim looked over to Pam and saw her giggling slightly, he turned back to Dwight, "That really isn't necessary..."

"It is absolutely necessary," Dwight stated calmly, "unless you are a navy seal, police officer, Michael Scott, or a superhero."

Jim nodded, "Okay, well, I'm a superhero," He said and smiled, "so I guess I'm already clear."

"You are not a superhero." Dwight stated, as his eyes narrowed, "That's impossible."

"If it's impossible why is it on your list?" Jim asked curiously and glanced towards Pam, she was biting her lip suppressing a laugh. The other people in the office were beginning to pay attention to Jim as he spoke to Dwight.

Dwight looked around furiously, "I'm watching you Halpert." He growled. Jim sighed and looked over to Pam, she was now openly laughing. He laughed lightly while looking at her. Maybe working here wouldn't be so bad.

-

**R&R**

Jim's first day at The Office where he meets Pam for the first time. When Jim is thinking about Pam walking down the aisle, that's not him saying he's in love with her. There's a feeling you get when you meet someone and you just know that there is something between you, Jim gets that with Pam and he's just thinking that he _could_ see a future between them where she would be his wife.

Inspiring quotes:  
"Enjoy this moment, because you're never going to go back to this time before you met your desk mate Dwight."  
"The boat was actually Plan C, the church was Plan B, and Plan A was... marrying her a long, long time ago. Pretty much the day I met her."

I love Jim and Pam - so excited for them to have their baby!


End file.
